The present invention relates to a tile composition having a unique appearance created by the use of inlaid particles over a flat or embossed and printed pattern or pigmented tile base. More particularly, the process and product of the present invention relate to an embossed or flat and printed tile base, typically about 62 to 125 mils thick, on which a layer of UV curable coating is applied over the entire surface area of the tile. Upon this layer, sufficient particles or chips which may be both clear and pigmented are sprinkled to complete hiding. The particulate material that does not adhere to the coating is removed and the assembly is cured under UV light which cures the coating surface including the surface beneath some of the individual particles. In this manner, adhesion of the coating to the chips is obtained, thus providing a base for subsequent operations which include application of a second layer of UV curable coating by roll coating and/or curtain coating which results in the second layer adhering to the particles when cured with UV radiation. The principal advantages of the invention are the unique three-dimensional appearance and the increase of abrasion resistance due to the manner in which the particles or chips are employed.